


Rat’s Birthday

by RDaWeirdo



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Faint love relationship, Happy Birthday Kokichi, I use Komaeda usually instead of Nagito please don’t shoot, M/M, Mainly only mentions for Kirumi, Mainly only mentions for Shuichi, Slight Kokichi/Shuichi, Squint for Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDaWeirdo/pseuds/RDaWeirdo
Summary: Komaeda brings Kokichi Panta and pizza and watches Peppa Pig for Kokichi’s birthday





	Rat’s Birthday

It was a delicate and comfortable position sleeping in the bed. Covers drowning him and keeping his small, malnourished, body warm. He curled into his cocoon, smile flaring from such an appealing surrounding aroma.  
It was his birthday and he was going to spend it sleeping in and doing exactly what he wants to do. Nobody interrupting him, nobody yelling at him (cause to hell if he is going out today), and nobody holding him in a choke hold above the ground.  
He only deemed three people to wake him and enter; Kirumi, Shuichi, and Komaeda. Kirumi for food, Shuichi cause duh, and Komaeda because he was just comforting to be around.  
Yet he wasn’t really expecting the third option calling from behind the doors knocking.  
“Kokichi? Are you in there? I thought I’d come visit,” he called.  
“Mmph...” Kokichi muffled as he presses his face into his pillow to lift the rest of his body.  
He stumbled sleepily to the door, the person behind stopping the assault when hearing the loud yawn of recognition.  
“Yeah, yeah, what is it, buddy?” He rested his arm on the now open door.  
Komaeda blinked down at the boy, face gaining some color from its unnatural paleness.  
Yeah, he was in his brightly colored boxers. So what? It is his birthday and he was only letting mainly Shuichi and Komaeda in, Kirumi just brought food and didn’t come in anyways. If he’s gonna celebrate his freedom-well hell he’d even go nude if he wasn’t inviting in people this birthday-he might as well take it.  
“Ahaha... I brought you some Panta and pizza, I thought we could hang out... was I timing this wrong?”  
Kokichi shook his head, moving away to let Komaeda in,”no no, not at all! I was hoping you could join me, honestly~” he teased.  
Komaeda took a singular step in, pausing with an “oh?”  
He waved him off,”nishishi~ I’m kidding, I was just going to sleep all day so I didn’t get dressed. Now get in here and close the door.”  
Kokichi turned away, going towards his closet as he heard the door shut,”if you want I can get dressed.”  
“Ah, no you don’t have to do anything for me, it is your birthday after all,” Komaeda insisted.  
Kokichi shrugged, letting the pants he had plucked out fall to the ground,”whatever you say, Komaeda.”  
The two sat close to each other as they ate and watched cartoons on the tv. It was fun to just sit and ignore the others presence for a shitty animated cartoon about pigs, but eventually Kokichi got bored and drowsy.  
He was comfortingly filled with pizza and his favorite pop, eyes drooping and his body swaying to the side occasionally. The air’s once familiar scent of him was being invaded by the other man’s, and Kokichi never denies it is relaxing.  
“O-oh....” Komaeda lifted his arms as the birthday boy fell onto his lap.  
He watched, Kokichi’s head and singular hand on his crossed leg, side body slowly rising on intake, and small legs curling closer. Komaeda gulped, deciding to ignore it for now so he can finish the pizza in his hands and this episode of peppa pig.  
As he watched, he hoped Kokichi would wake up and move away, but when the episode came to an end, it seemed he’d be stuck with him. Komaeda didn’t really mind (thankfully to Kokichi) and decided to turn off the tv so then it was quiet.  
Komaeda sighed, patting the boy’s head to see if he may be awake.  
Thankfully, he mumbled out,”nnnh, sleepy....”  
“But my legs are falling asleep, Kokichi,” he stated.  
Kokichi slightly budged, but didn’t move entirely for a few more seconds before sliding his head off of Komaeda. As he was released from the rat man’s head, he stretched his legs out with a relieved sigh.  
“You shouldn’t sleep on the floor, Kokichi, unlike me you shouldn’t hurt yourself like that,” Komaeda murmured when he noticed the boy passing out again.  
“C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” He stood up then grabbed Kokichi’s hands to get him to stand.  
Kokichi grumbled, but didn’t argue as Komaeda brought him to his blanket fort, also while trying to avoid Kokichi barfing from eating too much.  
Kokichi finally got on the bed and instantly curled up, Komaeda having to cover him up in defeat after continuous whines from the other.  
“Alright, I’ll go now, sleep well birthday boy.”  
But before Komaeda could let himself out, Kokichi grabbed his jacket sleeve,”noooo.... don’t gooooo!”  
“Huh? But why? Is there something else you want to do while so tired?” He tilted his head at the boy who tried to look at him.  
“Mmn, just stay.... just until I fall asleep...?” Kokichi uttered as he dozed off again.  
Komaeda’s lips raised a bit to smile, his body moving to sit next to the bed and his hand staying on Kokichi’s.  
“Alright-” Komaeda let his legs spread under the bed,”-I’ll stay until you fall asleep, it is your birthday after all.”  
Kokichi smiled, eyes hardly open and hand returning the grasp,  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is his birthday and I wasn’t gonna post anything here, but then I was having attacks and did this for comfort cause it is my comfort ship


End file.
